When a person perspires, the perspiration from one's forehead flows downward and often flows into one's eyes. To overcome this problem numerous head bands are known which absorb the perspiration on the forehead before it can flow into one's eyes. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to perspiration absorbent head bands, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,989, 5,590,422, 5,901,381, and 5,926,849. One problem associated with any head band that absorbs perspiration is the problem of saturation. When the head band becomes saturated with perspiration, it can no longer absorb perspiration. As a result, either the wearer must take the head band off and squeeze out the absorbed perspiration, or excess perspiration will flow out from the saturated absorbent. Hence, these is a need for a head band that prevents sweat from getting in one's eyes, even after a long period of time when conventional head bands would be saturated and dripping perspiration into one's eyes.